First Date
by Lady Feylene
Summary: Short bit of fluffy slash, in which two marauders share a romantic afternoon.


****

Disclaimer: Peter and Remus don't belong to me, I'm making no money off of this.

****

Warning: Mild, rather fluffy slash.

****

Dedication: For Kitten. I'm still giggling and grinning like a maniac over Sunset. :-) If you like fluffy Peter slash, go read it!

Author's Note: What can I say, I'm addicted to Peter slash. I love it all! I realized there were no Peter/Remus stories, so here we go. This takes place in third year. It is *extremely* fluffy. Just a little filler before I return to the dark place that is Percy Weasley's mind. 

On a side note, this is actually sort of based on a situation that happened to me when I was young. :-) Ah, those awkward, tender first moments...

****

First Date

It was a rather lazy Saturday at Hogwarts, one of those warm spring afternoons that had everyone in a sleepy mood. Especially in the library, where two Gryffindors were trying hard to study for their final exams. This was a rather difficult task, as only one of them was at all interested in studying.

"Peter, you aren't paying attention." Remus Lupin said with a sigh.

"I'm trying." Peter offered, giving a weak smile.

"But not that hard." Remus' voice was gentle, but firm. Peter flushed slightly, picking at the book in front of him. He really didn't want to be studying. He wanted to be outside, or something. 

"I'm sorry." Peter apologized, sucking at his bottom lip.

"It's all right." Remus closed his book and folded his hands on it. "I understand."

There was a reason the two other members of the little Gryffindor group weren't in the library studying. They had dates. James Potter was out with the pretty Lily Evans, and Sirius had some Ravenclaw to bring out.

"Can't we skip the studying?" Peter asked with a sigh.

"Well..." Remus frowned. It was well known that the young werewolf placed quite a bit of stock in studying. He was probably enjoying himself.

"I mean, just because we don't have dates doesn't mean we have to study." Peter continued. It looked like Remus was at least considering ditching studying.

"Peter, if James and Sirius would rather go skirt chasing then studying, that's their problem." Remus said this with a bit of a sniff, and Peter frowned. Remus had never shown any interest in girls. He was too obsessed with schoolwork, really.

"They aren't skirt chasing." Peter said, coming to the defence of his other friends. "Well, Sirius maybe." He admitted.

"You know, I'm surprised you aren't out there with them." Remus said mildly, flipping open his book again and glancing at Peter from beneath lowered lids.

"Oh...well...what girl would want to go out with me?" Not to mention the fact that girls weren't all that interesting to Peter. Oh, the certainly held something for him, but he had found he seemed to prefer other boys.

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would be interested." Remus said, looking up, mild amber eyes focusing on Peter. "You're quite cute, you know."

"No I'm not." Peter said, flushing. "And besides, you can't judge those sort of things. You're a guy."

"So?" Remus asked, tilting his head up.

"Well...I mean..." Peter sputtered. "You can't really say if another guy is cute or not..."

"I most certainly can." Remus said, a bit defensively. "Do you have sort of problem with that?"

"With what?" Peter was very confused now. He had lost track of the conversation.

"With me thinking other boys are cute." Remus said, almost frostily.

"Oh! No...you can think boys are cute." Peter said stupidly. "I do."

"Ah. Well. Now that that's settled." Remus said, and closed his book again. There was a rather awkward silence, where Remus ran his fingers over the spine of his book, and Peter drummed his fingers on the table and bit his bottom lip.

"So...do you want to skip the studying?" Peter asked hopefully.

"I don't see any reason to." Remus said. "It isn't as if we have anything else to do. And exams *are* coming up."

"Well...." Peter paused, wondering if he should actually physically pursue some thoughts that were popping up in his head. "What if we did have something else to do?"

"Like a date?" Remus teased, scoffing slightly.

"Well...yes." Peter said, flushing.

"But we don't." Remus said, sighing.

"But we could." Peter pushed. He wished Remus would just pick up on his hints. 

"Oh?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "And just what are you suggesting?"

"Well...we could...I mean, if you want to..." It made perfect sense to Peter. And he did think Remus was *very* attractive. Especially with his tawny gold hair and his dark amber eyes. And he was very smart. 

"Peter...are you asking me on a date?" Remus asked, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"If you want to." Peter mumbled, dipping his head and flushing. Why had he even bothered? Remus was certain to say no. What would Remus want with him?

"Well, it is better then studying." Remus admitted. "All right."

"Really?" Peter looked up, wide eyed, and Remus nodded. He grinned, swallowing hard. 

"Come on." Remus gathered up his books, and stood, Peter doing teh same. He couldn't believe it. He had a date! And with *Remus*! This had to be the greatest thing that ever happened to him. "So...what do you want to do?" Remus asked. Peter frowned. He hadn't thought that far. He knew what Sirius did on his dates, and he was pretty sure that was not the sort of thing you did with a good friend on the first time out.

"We could...have a picnic?" Anything involving food sounded good to Peter. And it seemed a nice, safe sort of thing to do. "You know, out by the lake?"

"That sounds quite nice." Remus agreed. "Shall we go down to the kitchens and get the food?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded. There was a tense awkwardness about the entire situation. But Peter supposed that was to be expected between two fourteen year old boys who had never gone on a date before. They walked in silence, down towards the kitchens.

"Oh!" Remus exclaimed, blanching. "I need to put my books away..."

"You go do that." Peter said, nodding. "I'll get the food. Meet me by the lake in...fifteen minutes?"

"Yes." Remus nodded. "Er...I'll see you soon."

"Uh-huh." There was a nervous moment, both of them nodding their heads, before Remus gave a sharp nod and turned in the direction of the dorm. Peter found the portrait that led to the kitchen, tickling the pear and slipping through. He had done so many times before, and the house elves knew him on sight. It wasn't difficult to get a basket full of food. //Remember...no chocolate. Remmie can't have any, he's allergic. Roast beef sandwiches sound good...// Soon the large picnic basket Peter had found tucked away in the kitchens was full of food, specially selected to meet both their dietary needs.

//I hope I'm doing the right thing...// It had been pure impulse that led Peter to asking Remus on a date. In all honesty he *did* really like the werewolf. But he had never thought they'd ever be going on a *date*. He made his way down to the lake, hauling the basket, but not before popping into the boys bathroom to make sure he looked presentable. He finger combed his chin length brown hair, and made sure his face was clean. He bit at his lower lip, eyeing himself critically in the mirror. Well, it would have to do.

Remus was waiting for him by the lake. He had acquired a large blue blanket, and had spread it beneath a tree. Peter thought he looked very handsome, sitting there by the lake with his legs folder up under him. The whole afternoon was very pretty, the sun on the lake making it a darker blue then usual. And there was the smell of spring in the air, fragrant and moist, like flowers and grass. It was a very good day for a first date.

***

Peter sat down, smiling shyly. Remus folded his hands in his lap, maintaining a calm expression. Inside, he was as nervous as Peter. The whole thing had taken him quite by surprise. He had never imagined Peter's tastes were the same as his. And he *did* think Peter was rather cute. There were certainly far better looking boys at school, but there were worse looking as well. And he was a bit shy, and clumsy, but he was kindhearted and honest. And those were traits Remus valued quite highly.

"This is quite nice." Remus said, as Peter began laying out the food. It was, actually. As far as first date's were going, this one *was* quite nice. It was a beautiful day, and Remus was enjoying being outside. He loved the sunlight, and it was quite warm today. And the grass was soft, and the clean smell of the lake and the grass were doing much to put the werewolf at ease. And he found he was rather hungry.

"I'm glad." Peter said, flushing. He handed Remus a roast beef sandwich, which the werewolf too gratefully. //Roast beef. My favorite.// That touched him, and he smiled warmly at his date. They ate in silence, enjoying the warm spring afternoon. They talked a bit of school and exams, and what the next year would be like. After the sandwiches there were angel food cakes, soft and moist and freshly made. And pumpkin juice to wash it all down.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Peter asked, nervously. Remus nodded. He really was. The way Sirius talked about dates, they were almost a competition. He talked of impressing his dates, and winning them over. There was nothing of the sort. Remus supposed his friend just wasn't doing it right. Or maybe it was different when one took a girl out. Certain things were expected.

They sat next to each other, watching the lake. Remus had his legs tucked under him, chin propped up in one hand. Peter was sitting cross-legged, and it surprised Remus to find Peter's hand covering his hesitantly. He glanced over and smiled, uncurling his fingers to let Peter twine his fingers with his own. Peter's hand was a bit moist, and warm, but it was rather nice. They didn't talk, just watched the lake. Every so often they could see ripples of movement beneath the surface.

"I'd like to do this again, you know." Remus said mildly, glancing over at Peter. He wasn't sure exactly what the rules were on second dates, but he would like one. There was something wholesome about Peter that Remus found himself very attracted to. He was quiet and humble, and very sweet.

"Really?" Peter's entire face seemed to light up. Apparently he'd been enjoying this as well. Despite the fact that they hardly talked, and there was a nervous tension permeating every move, it had been very pleasant.

"Mm-hmm." Remus nodded.

"Er...we'd better be getting back." Peter said, frowning. "They'll be getting back, and wondering where we are."

"Yes." Remus nodded, his mind working quickly. He licked his lips, squeezing Peter's hand as the other boy started to rise. Peter glanced over, and for a split second pale green eyes met amber ones, and Remus squeezed Peter's hand again, looking expectant. Peter nodded, once, and took an audible breath. Remus closed his eyes as Peter leaned forward, parting his lips slightly. He was expecting what happened, but it still took him by surprise. There was something foreign about another person's lips intimately on yours.

//So this is a kiss.// It was awkward and short. Peter's lips were moist and they just rested against Remus' for a moment, slick and unfamiliar. They tasted of pumpkin juice and angel food cake. Remus was rather sure his own lips tasted much the same. It was very uncoordinated, and almost uncomfortable. Almost. Remus wasn't really sure what to do either, so he simply sat there as well, until Peter pulled away. There was an awkward moment, and Peter wrapped his arms around Remus in a tight hug before releasing him. Both boys were flushed, and there was nothing more to say. They stood, and walked in silence back to the dorm.

~~~~~


End file.
